


[Podfic of] Bogeyman ‘Verse / written by konliza

by EosRose



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bogeyman, Charity Auctions, Community: help_japan, Gen, Horror, Insanity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://konliza.livejournal.com/27892.html">Scarlet</a> (00:07:48) and <a href="http://konliza.livejournal.com/38032.html">Gilded Roses</a> (00:09:56) by konliza</p><p>Pseudo-spinoffs to <a href="http://latteswith.livejournal.com/7659.html">Under the Bed</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myxstorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3921) by konliza. 
  * Inspired by [Gilded Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/42232) by konliza. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Podfic** of [Scarlet](http://konliza.livejournal.com/27892.html) by konliza  
>  **Duration:** 00:07:48
> 
>  
> 
> _"They say that kid got killed by the Bogeyman, but that can't quite be true."_

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/qtqyq86q37kmpiamel6yjzz33bd76ioe.mp3) | 7.5 MB | 00:07:48  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/jq2jh3j41wu8rdec0u8e8nqg0fvwgbut.m4b) | 4.7 MB | 00:07:48  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/scarlet).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


	2. Gilded Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Podfic** of [Gilded Roses](http://konliza.livejournal.com/38032.html) by konliza  
>  **Duration:** 00:09:56
> 
>  
> 
> _At seventeen years old, Maruyama Ryuhei lost his life._

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/3rxv6qrpnabs43a3jym5gviwvviye8zq.mp3) | 9.4 MB | 00:09:56  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/6oc1d03qnkxufr4wae2unvqhibnrzxvq.m4b) | 6.0 MB | 00:09:56  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/gilded-roses).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
